Twilight Fairies -- The Great Tag Game
by ErzaSerenity
Summary: The Fourth Installment of Lucy Heartfilia's Fairy Tail series is finally here! Here is a chapter from her book about a game of tag between Team Natsu (Natsu and Erza), Team Gray (Gray and Juvia), and Team Gajeel (Gajeel and Levy). Written from the perspective of Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, join her as she watches with some awe, mostly fear, the strongest members of her guild com


_This was written for /r/FairyTail's FanFiction competition._

 ****Note, this is an excerpt taken from Lucy Heartfilia's latest book, "Twilight Fairies", the fourth installment in her details of the things that go on in Fairy Tail. While it is written from the POV of Lucy Heartfilia, this particular chapter focuses on three Fairy Tail Wizards - Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray.****

"Hey Natsu! Wait for me," I yelled, my hands waving in the air. "Wait up man!"

He turned around, stared at me, waited till I got close and that pink-haired buffoon of a wizard yelled out, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and bolted right off, using his flames as a booster.

"Natsu! Gosh!" I grumbled. I leaned against a wall, stopping to catch my breath.

"Heya Lucy!" a small, somewhat squeaky voice said above me.

"Oh hey Happy." I said. "What's up? Why aren't you with Natsu?"

"I am with Natsu!" He said smirking. "Why do you want to be with Natsu?"

"What? What do you mean? What kind of question is that?"

"I know ..." He said, his cat-face getting creepy. He flew around me and stopped in front of me, staring at me.

"Aah back off cat. You're getting weird."

"I know Lucy... I know everything."

"Whatever Happy. Go be weird somewhere else, like near your best friend Natsu."

"I know Lucy ... YOU LOVE HIM."

"Whaaattt?" I yelled. My face turned a shade of red, not out of embarrassment, but because this stupid cat was about to die.

"Yeah, YOU LOVE HIM. I saw you grab your pillow for the last couple of nights and kiss it hoping it was Natsu. You're so gross Lucy."

"What, when did you - wait, you watch me when I sleep? What the hell is wrong with you cat?"

"What's all the hub-bub?" a familiar voice said, his tone more amused than serious.

I squinted my eyes and turned to face him. "Hey, why'd you leave me hanging?"

"Oh sorry Lucy, I thought we were playing tag?" He said, cocking his head to the side and giving me a grin.

"What, when did I say anything about tag?"

"I don't know. I figured you were chasing me because you wanted to play tag?"

"Buhh-" I started to say.

"Natsu, way to go. Why would Lucy play tag with you; she isn't immature like you." A cold, icy voice interrupted.

We both turned around to face the voice.

"Gray, your clothes!" Happy shrieked.

Gray looked down, he was standing in his boxer shorts. He shrugged and continued talking to Natsu.

"Besides, you aren't all that great at tag either. Lucy would totally kick your ass."

I smiled for a second, until I felt a weird sensation coming from behind me. I turned around and almost let out a scream. A dark shadowy Juvia Lockser stared at me with wide eyes, haunting my every move.

"Uhh hey Juvia..." I managed to stutter, completely shocked.

"I see what you are doing my love rival. You are trying to force my beloved Gray to strip in front of you so that you can stare at his beautiful body while he praises you. That's evil and downright dirty." She looked towards the sky. "Oh how I wish my beloved Gray would do the same with me. I could stare at his body all day long and when the day gets hot, I would pour chocolate syrup all over his body, decorate his body with a marshmallow version of himself and then lick it all over."

"Ahhh," Gray cringed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just want to be near you my beloved." Juvia said grabbing hold of Gray's arm and snuggling next to him. Her long blue hair dangled across Gray's shoulder.

"Sheesh, Juvia, get a hold of yourself." a dark voice said from the top. Gajeel.

"Oh for Mavis' sake, why is everyone popping out of different directions!" I screamed.

"Oh come on LuLu, that's the Fairy Tail way." a small voice said happily. Levy, my dear friend Levy's voice. Finally, a voice of sanity in this chaotic guild.

"Well, now that we have 6 people, let's play some tag baby!" Natsu yelled, a burst of fire shooting from his mouth.

"Watch yourself pyro," Gray said.

"Yeah or else what ice-brain? I'll just melt your stupid ice." Natsu said.

"I'd like to see you try fire breath."

"Well maybe I'll just burn your ice to a crisp."

"You can't burn ice you idiot."

"Hey who are you calling an idiot?"

"What's going on around here? Why are we standing in a corner?" a familiar, powerful voice said. I bow my head, of course she has to be here. Just when things became random and out of proportion, Erza has to show up. Don't get me wrong, I love Erza. But there are times where she becomes as crazy as Natsu and the rest of the guild. "Are Natsu and Gray fighting again?"

"What us? Nah, we're just two old buddies." The two idiots said without hesitation.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing, we're apparently playing tag." I said.

"Oh that sounds marvelous. I just have the perfect armor for that!"

"Wait, Erza ... you have armor for playing tag." I asked, confused.

"Of course. This isn't normal tag mind you Lucy. This is Fairy Tail's style of tag." She grinned, a twinkle in her eyes gave me chills.

"Fairy Tail Tag?" Juvia asked confused.

"Yep, it's basically tag except ... without those silly touching rules. When we play tag, we play to take down the other person." Gray said.

"Sounds like my kind of fun," Gajeel said, licking his lips. "I'm all fired up."

"Hey! That's what I say." Natsu said. "Okay, so how do we break up the teams then?"

"Woah teams?" I said. "I'm not playing with you crazy people. I like my body in the shape and condition it's in right now."

"Aww come on LuLu, it isn't all that bad." Levy said, pushing me friendly.

"You've played it before?"

"No, I've watched them play. It's actually pretty exciting. Really gets my blood boiled up." She fist-pumped the air. "Fairy Tail!"

I roll my eyes. "I don't know..."

"Okay fine, how about this then. Let's keep the competition between me, Gray, and Gajeel. Whoever wants to join in, whenever ... can join. They just have to make it clear that they are on someone's team. Since Lucy isn't going to play, each team can have two people participating." Natsu said.

"That sounds fair." Erza said. "Shall we start?"

Minutes later, we were surrounded in a clear green field. I chose a spot in the shade, leaned against the tree and watched as the three guys and the three girls from my guild stood a short distance away talking.

"You aren't going to play Happy?" I said, turning to the blue cat.

"Nah. It always gets a bit too rough out there. All I can really do is make Natsu fly."

"Oh look there's Carla." I say.

"What? Where?" Happy looks around. "Wait Natsu, I want to play too -"

I burst out laughing.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do Lucy."

"Aww ... why? I think you looovvvee her?" I smirk.

"Cut it out Lucy. That's mean. You shouldn't say those things."

I grab Happy and give him a noogie. "But I thought you loove Carla." I make kissing sounds.

"Aww what did I ever do that would make you be so mean to me..." Happy said, sadly.

"Oh cut the act cat. It isn't going to work. Let's watch the game."

I hold Happy in my lap as we stare off into the distance. Erza, Levy, and Juvia walked towards us.

"Hey aren't you guys going to play too?"

"Not right now," Erza said. "We're going to let the guys have their fun, before we totally wreck them to pieces.

"So let me guess. Levy is with Gajeel, Juvia is with Gray, and you're with Natsu then Erza?"

"Yep. Natsu was pretty disappointed that I was going to be on his team. He kept mumbling how he wanted to beat me in tag." She laughed. "But that's Natsu for you."

They all settled around me, squishing me, but in the brilliance of the sun, the cooling of the shade, my friends around me, and my friends arguing in the distance, I couldn't help but laugh. I put my head on Erza's shoulder as we stared off into the distance.

"Okay! I'm going to be it first!" Natsu yelled, more fire coming from his mouth. "Ahh I'm so fired up right now. I'm totally going to take you guys down." He giggled to himself. "Newbies."

"Hey, just who do you think you're calling a newbie?" Gray said. He had his clothes back on, much to Juvia's obvious disappointment.

"I don't know, but I think I'm looking right at him." Natsu said, staring at Gajeel.

"What the hell Salamander? You're going to regret calling me a newbie." Gajeel said, a smirk on his face.

"Hey Erza, what are the rules of this game?" I asked.

"For me, it's to destroy and not get destroyed. The winner gets a delicious cake. Mmmm that cake with it's moistness and sweet frosting layer is just to die for."

"Uhm ... sure. Levy?"

"Basically, it's very similar to tag. Except to become "it," you don't touch a non-it person, the non-it person has to take down the 'it' person. Magic is obviously allowed, so for example - if Gajeel, who is not 'it' used Iron Dragon's club on Gray who is 'it', and Gray falls down -"

"My beloved Gray has fallen? I must go to him at once. Wait for me Gray! I am coming my loved one!" Juvia exclaimed, jumping up.

"I'm just saying Juvia, Gray hasn't actually fallen."

"How dare you make my beloved Gray fall!"

"It's okay Juvia, she's just giving an example. Come sit down." Erza said, pulling Juvia's hand down and smashing her face into her breastplate.

I gaped at Erza who continued dreaming about the taste of cake.

"So Gray falls down. If he is completely flat on the ground, then Gajeel is now 'it'. If Gray is kneeling, he has 5 seconds to stand up, otherwise he loses being 'it'." Levy continued.

"Oh I see, that makes sense," I said. "This actually sounds ..." I pause, my attention drifting out to where the guys were playing. "Never mind ..."

In the distance, Natsu was 'it' and he was running around like crazy.

"Ohh Natsu," I silently moaned. I glanced over at Erza, who stared off into the distance. Her eyes tracking every move, her face completely still and serious. Moments later, she looked over at me and smiled.

"It's a training session after all Lucy. We play for fun, but we play to learn as well."

I smiled and looked back.

Natsu stopped, a grin on his face. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist super speed boost!" He yelled, his fists lighting up with his fire magic. Putting them behind him, he rushed at an extreme speed towards Gray, who quickly used "Ice Make Hammer" making direct contact.

Natsu flew in the air, but positioned himself over Gajeel and yelled "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Gajeel grinned and opened his mouth, "Iron Dragon's -"

He was cut short as Gray had zoomed by, jumped in mid-air just narrowly missing Natsu's attack and aiming at Gajeel he used "Ice Make Lance" shooting off tons of ice lances at Gajeel.

"GeeHee" Gajeel exclaimed. He quickly rolled to the side, aimed an Iron Dragon's Roar at Natsu and "Iron Dragon's sword" at the incoming ice lances. "That the best you got runts?"

"Wait shouldn't Gray and Gajeel be working together? Why did Gray attack Gajeel?" I asked.

"Being "it" is the position everyone wants to be in." Levy said. "That way, you're the focus of everyone's attack."

"Hmm... that's odd." I thought to myself.

Natsu used the momentum from being in the skies to his advantage and came down at a quick speed. Heading towards Gajeel, he yelled out "Fire Dragon's Grip Strike" but the attack never landed. All within a second, Natsu at struck the ground with his attack, propelling him towards Gray.

"Fire Dragon's Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu yelled, knocking Gray a few dozen feet back.

"Ooh that was a nice one." Gray said.

Gajeel jumped in the air. "Iron Dragon's Roar" he yelled.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames" easily took care of the roar, but as Gajeel landed on the ground, "Ice Make Floor" sent him sliding towards Gray who was sliding towards him with "Ice Make Ice Cannon."

Not to be outdone, Natsu jumped in between, ignited both his hands, swinging both in an Arc. "Fire Dragon's Double Crushing Fang!" he yelled gleefully, striking and sending everyone back a few feet, a variation of the more familiar "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang."

"Alright, no more going nice on you two." Gajeel grinned. He jumped up into the air and used "Iron Dragon's Club" to strike at the ground, sending chunks of ice shards to shoot up. Landing on his feet, he rushed towards Natsu, striking him with "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist."

Gray jumped in and continued attacking Natsu alongside Gajeel, while Natsu marvelously defend against the attack. Roaring in anger, Natsu quickly struck the ground with his heels, sending him back just enough to use Fire Dragon's Roar. But that attack was nullified by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar, and Natsu went face on against Ice Make Geyser.

"I have to admit," I tell Erza and the gang. "Natsu seems so concentrated when he is fighting. He isn't his normal goofy self."

"Yes, that's Natsu for you." Erza said.

"Ahhhh!" Natsu screamed, his eyes lighting up in passion, sending a column of flame into the air. "This is the best game in the world!"

Flipping himself around, he dove like an eagle towards the ground, using the flames in his feet as a propellent. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn" he yelled, as he gained more speed and hit Gray full on in the stomach with a headbut.

"My beloved Gray is hurt! I'm coming my darling!" Juvia cried suddenly, standing up.

As Juvia rushed off, Erza took a deep breath and smiled. She stood up and requiped into her Black Wing armor. "Sorry I have to leave you here Lucy, but it's my time to strike now."

I looked at Levy, who looked unsure. "Aren't you going to join Levy?"

"I guess I have to now." She said, sadly. "But, I leave you in the company of Mira." And she bolted off yelling "Gajeel, I'm coming!"

"Wait Mira's here?"

"Of course I am silly. I've been here all along."

"Wait when did you show up?"

"From when this all started. I was standing at the top to get a better view."

"Are you going to join in?"

"Nope, with Erza in there, all I would do is make this a one-on-one fight between me and Erza."

"You know I've always wanted to see what would happen if you two fought."

Mira smiled. "Yeah I'd like to see that as well." She settled down next to me. "Now let's see what happens when 3 crazy people are joined by another 3 crazy people."

I laughed and followed Mira's gaze into the distance. Erza was nowhere to be seen, but Juvia and Levy had reached their respective partners.

"My beloved Gray, I am here to help you!" Juvia exclaimed, gushing with excitement. Her hips swayed as if she had to pee really badly.

"I'm here to help you. Solid Script: Iron!" Levy said, giving Gajeel his favorite meal to help make him stronger. "I'm not the strongest here, but don't worry about me. I can still hold my own. After all, we are a team." She said the last part silently.

Gajeel didn't seem to hear it, since he was too concentrated on eating. But he reached up and gently tousled Levy's blue hair. She looked angry at first, but then blushed.

Natsu pulled at his hair. "What is this, a love-fest? Come on, let's attack."

Gray looked at Juvia. "You heard him, let's attack."

But Juvia was lost in her own thoughts. "You heard him, let's get married." is what she heard and she squirmed in excitement, holding Gray's arm. "My dear Juvia, Natsu is ready to get us married, come, let's go to him and get married!" She imagined herself in a wedding dress, Gray in a suit, and Natsu in a robe.

Grabbing Gray's hand, she rushed off towards Natsu yelling, "Natsu, we're coming. Get us married!"

Natsu grinned evilly. "With pleasure..." he said, lighting up both fists in flames.

"Moon Flash!" yelled Erza, rushing past Gray and Juvia, slashing them both in a cross pattern and sending them flying towards the ground.

"Hey Erza! It was my turn to attack! I had them both exactly where I wanted!" Natsu complained.

Erza turned towards Natsu and stared at him. "Are you questioning my act Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes opened wide in fear. He shook his head, trembling. "Aye Sir!"

I laughed. Erza was really going to turn things into a shit-storm now.

"Good, now let's attack Natsu."

Something flitted close to Natsu, and "Ice Make: Ice Bringer" hit home. Gray had used "Ice Make Clone" to create a duplicate of himself and Juvia in the spare second before Erza landed her hit.

"Water Nebula of Love!" Juvia cried from above Erza as she unleashed two waves of water towards the S-Class mage.

Erza smiled, requipped into her Sea Empress Armor and nullified the water attack with ease. She gracefully landed on the ground and requipped into her Purgatory Armor and rushed towards Gajeel who laughed.

"Iron Dragon's Scales" met Erza's spiked mace, sending both flying back. Erza jumped up in the air and swung the mace as hard as she could while in air, to give her enough momentum to change her direction, narrowly missing Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Hard Fist. She swung her mace and it made contact, sending Gajeel towards a waiting Natsu who used Fire Dragon's Wing Attack on Gajeel to send him reeling.

Meanwhile, Juvia and Gray were teaming up on Levy who stood her ground fearlessly using Solid Script Magic. As Juvia used "Water Slicer," Gray used carefully aimed Ice Make magic to make those scythe-like blades of water turn into scythe-blades of ice. Levy quickly crossed her outstretched arms and spun around, generating the word " _Fire"_ in blue flames, which she launched towards the incoming ice blade, melting them. Following up, she pointed her fingers towards the skies and writes the word " _Thunder"_ which shoots off multiple bolts of lightning towards Juvia and Gray.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray yelled, his hands glowing white with the hue of his ice make as he quickly dropped his hands to the ground creating a large shield in front of him.

The bolts of lightning did little damage to the shield. Enraged, Juvia uses the shield as a stand and jumps high into the sky. Putting her hands in front of her, she stretched out her fingers. "Water Cyclone," she yelled and a circular torrent of water forms in front of her hands shooting with extreme speed towards Levy.

Levy quickly counters by sending the solid script "stone" to impede the water from reaching her, but the force of Juvia's water magic easily breaks the stone and heads towards Levy. Covering her face with her arms, she prepares for the worst.

"GeeHee." She looks up and see Gajeel standing in front of her, marks of injury all over his body. He quickly claps his hands together above his head creating a gigantic iron sword. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Karma Demon, Iron God Sword!" He brings the sword down and disperses the water.

"Ice Make -" Gray starts, but is cut short as Erza appears in front of him, wearing her Flight Armor, swords in each hand and attacks him slashes him multiples times from every direction.

"My beloved!" Juvia screamed, but before she can do anything, Natsu appears behind her, his hands joined together above his head. "Fire Dragon's ... Brilliant Flames!" He yells, creating a massive and destructive explosion sending Juvia flying.

"Juvia!" Gray, though injured, uses Ice Make Kite to create a kite underneath him, flying off towards the rapidly falling Juvia. As he gets closer, he dives and grabs her by the waist and uses maker magic to create a slide underneath him.

"Gajeel, quick! Now's your turn to attack!" Levy cried, clearly drunk with excitement.

"I wonder Salamander, who is more powerful ..." He said, as darkness enveloped him. "Iron Shadow Dragon mode!" He yelled out.

Natsu grinned. "You want to play like that Gajeel. Fine." He turned to Erza. "Erza, I'll leave you with Gray, Juvia, and Levy. Gajeel is mine."

Erza smiled and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "Three against one, just the way I like it." She said.

And with a burst of dust, she shot off towards, a flurry of requipped swords following her. Heading towards Levy first, she quickly dodges to the side, leaving the full force of her requipped swords to hit Levy, causing her to fly back. Exhausted Levy quickly create some iron with solid script and sends it to Gajeel before collapsing.

"Well played Levy, you were marvelous." Erza commented as she rushed off towards Gray and Juvia.

"So it's Erza versus the two of us." Gray said softly.

"Don't worry my beloved. Erza is no match for our love." Juvia said, though terror was obvious on her face.

Gray looked at her and said, "You don't have to worry about anything, I'm with you. Together we can take down Erza."

Juvia turned to face Gray and her face flushed pink. "My darling Gray has just proposed to me. We're going to be living together and I'll soon be surrounded by hundreds of adorable baby Grays. Oh my beloved Gray, I can't wait for the time -"

"Snap out of it Juvia, I need your help!" Gray yelled. He had jumped in front of Juvia and was engaged in fighting Erza's blades with his ice swords. As Gray swung and dived, Erza casually flicked her wrists and moved her fingers with agile speed. She used a downward cross motion with her sword in her right hand, and an upward slash with the sword in her right. Gray parried the downward cross sword and spun around to parry the upward slash.

"Your skills in weaponry is praise-worthy." Erza commented. "But that's not going to be enough to defeat me."

Juvia quickly jumped in. "Water Nebula!" she yelled, but Erza jumped back, requipping to her Sea Empress armor.

"You're going to have to work on a better strategy than that Juvia. Don't use the same strategies from Tenrou Island."

Juvia nodded and with a sudden move, she grabbed Gray's hand, swung him around and shot him off towards the skies. Using her Water Cyclone, she covered Gray in water and controlled it's movement with one hand. With her other hand, she send water blades towards Erza who tracked Gray with one eye and easily defended against the water blades.

As Gray got closer, he froze a small part of the water. Erza used her blades to slice through the water and ice, but Gray was nowhere to be found. He had used a clone.

Holding Juvia's waist and hands, the two used Unison Raid. With Juvia's water magic shooting large amounts of water into the air, and Gray's ice magic freezing them, they effectively created many powerful icicles all aimed at Erza.

Erza smiled and shook her head. "A good try, but Dance My Swords." She requipped her swords and had them circle around her. The swords rapidly spun and shot out towards Juvia and Gray all in the split second that they do the Unison Raid. With a smile on her face, Erza takes on the full heat of the icicles with her swords.

Meanwhile, Gajeel in his Iron Shadow Dragon mode battles it out with Natsu, who is in his Lightning Flame Dragon mode.

"Uhm Mira.." I say cautiously.

"Yes Lucy?"

"These two logheads are going at it full force, shouldn't that be something we should be worried about?"

"We should, but what can we do? I for one am trying to keep myself restrained. I so want to take them down in my Demon Sitri form. That would be fun for a change," she looks at me with the brightest smile on her face. "Wouldn't it?"

I gape at her, while she chuckles and looks ahead.

Natsu was covered in flames, sparks of lightning flying around him. Gajeel body looked like it was made out of iron, with shadows oozing away from him. I stared at the two, half-mesmerized, half-shocked by their power.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" yelled Natsu, and a burst of flames wrapped in lightning shot from his mouth.

Gajeel's eyes opened wide and he yelled, "Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Countering Natsu's lightning-flames with a yellow light with black, shadowy concentric rings.

Gray, realizing the situation, used maker magic to create a shield while Mira used takeover magic transformed into the demon Sitri to block the effects from reaching us. Erza, as usual, was unharmed and she just stared in silence.

"You idiots! Watch what you're doing!" Gray yelled behind the shield.

"You want a piece of me, ice freak." Gajeel said, his voice full of darkness.

"I can take you on easy." Gray said and he leaped into the fray, unclothed, leaving Juvia squirming in pleasure. He created long, sharp blades on his arms and sliced Gajeel five times individually (each arm) and then the last two using both blades simultaneously.

"Hey! I was fighting Gajeel. Get your own Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer Gray." Natsu whined.

"Yeah well you two were going to destroy everything, so I had to intervene."

"Oh my god. You're such a baby Gray. Of course we were going to destroy everything. That's what Fairy Tail wizards do. Sheesh, you've probably destroyed the town more times than I have!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"That's right, you tell him my love. You're 100% right. Tell Natsu how much you love me!" Juvia cried out, tears of joy flying from her eyes.

"Stop acting so creepy Juvia." Gray called back, leaving Juvia shocked and frozen.

"Enough chit-chat." Gajeel said. "I wanted to toast a Salamander, but guess I'll just have to deal with both of you."

"Ice Make-"

"Iron Shadow Dragon's Club!" and Gajeel's hand transformed into a shadow cloaked club that shot directly at Gray.

Gray jumped up and used his ice magic to create an outline, while Natsu met the club head one using Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist.

Gray quickly did a 360, and hit Natsu with an Ice Make Hammer, while Natsu, let out a Roar in reply. Gajeel began to build up for another Roar, while Natsu did the same. Gray stuck in the center prepared for the worst, gesturing with his hands to conjure an Ice Make Rampart on either side of him.

A flash of dark energy, electric flames and two walls of ice blinded the watchers as smoke and dust rose into the skies. When everything died down and vision was regained, Gray's ice wall stood strong, undamaged, while Natsu and Gajeel's attack had vanished.

"That was awesome, wasn't it Mira." I whisper in awe, tightly hugging Happy who mumbles something. Apparently the little guy had fallen asleep. "I'm so glad everyone is safe."

I look over to Mira, but she wasn't there. "Mira? Mira?" I call out.

"Oh hey Lucy!" she replies cheerfully, coming out from behind the tree and sitting down next to me.

"You missed it Mira! Somehow Gray managed to stop both Dragon Slayer roars!"

From the distance, I saw Erza glanced over at Mirajane and they both nodded and smiled.

"Did you or Erza have anything to do with it?" I asked slowly. She didn't reply, but continued looking out into the distance, her eyes twinkling as if it held some sort of secret.

We both said nothing for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet for once. Then ...

"Hey Mira, did this still stay a game of tag?" I asked.

"What do you think?" she asked cheerfully.

"I think that, like all things Fairy Tail gets involved in, it's changed from a game of tag to a game of just brawling like crazy."

"Yep, that's exactly what it's become." She laughed.

As Erza and Natsu, Juvia and Gray, Levy and Gajeel all collapsed into the distance with no clear winner between Team Natsu, Team Gray, and Team Gajeel, I stretched out and rested my head on Mira's lap, while she stroked my hair. It's been another bizarre day in Fairy Tail, but that's why I love it so much.


End file.
